


why do i feel like i found the one

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: :~), Always a girl!Nick, F/F, always a girl!louis, it's never a bad time for osme genderswap!tomlinshaw, or a midnight kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that made up for the party, it reminded Nick why she was out in the first place, because as much as she hated parties, Louis absolutely adored them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do i feel like i found the one

**Author's Note:**

> titles from drake's shut it down :~)
> 
> this is written for [bekha](//peppermintedly.tumblr.com)as a christmas present and it's kinda sucky but i hope you like it anyway cutie pie!!

It was close to midnight and Nick had lost Louis hours ago, she sighed and stared down at the cup of alcohol in her hand; wasn’t even sure what exactly was in it, but it left a disgusting taste in her mouth and made her throat burn. There was some awful, repetitive music playing far too loudly and people shouting all around the room. In all honesty, Nick hated parties. Didn’t like the people, the music, or the fact you couldn’t escape the noise, even after you’d left you could still hear it and  _feel_ it until you awoke the next morning, too hungover to feel anything but the pounding in your head.

She was brought out of her bitter thoughts by someone jumping onto her, Nick's first reaction was to recoil away from the touch and berade whoever had touched her, but then Louis' drunken laugh rang through her ears and she felt her body ease, not bothering to push Louis off or even pretend that it annoyed her because that laugh alone made up for this stupid party. It reminded Nick why she was out in the first place, reminded her that as much as she hated parties, Louis absolutely adored them.  Nick knew why, Louis fit into place perfectly, she thrived when she was at a party; her loud everything and her bright personality that made everyone around her feel better instantly. It was strange how different they were; Nick had the tendency to bring people down to her level and Louis brought people up, went around and danced with strangers and laid fat, sloppy kisses on their cheeks.

(It was odd for Nick to get used to at first, her girlfriend having different boundaries between platonic and not; where Nick saw it as a sign to get jealous, Louis just saw it as a way to show affection to those around her. Louis had glared at Nick before it turned into a frown when Nick brought it up, and god Nick didn’t want her to ever have that guilty, sad look on her face again. So she kissed her and told her it was fine, as long as Nick was the only one that got proper kisses and Louis had giggled and mumbled _always_.)

Once again she was shaken out of her thoughts by one of Louis’ touches, this time it wasn’t gentle; a stinging slap to her arm and Louis frowning at her with worry.

“Is everything alright?” Louis’ was almost yelling so that Nick could hear her over the noise, and Nick let out a sigh, nodding her head. Nick leaned close, pushing herself into Louis’ personal space and let her lips brush Louis’ ear.

“I’m fine, just want this year to be over already,” Nick let out a smile when she heard Louis’ giggle, and the tension that was building up in her body released as she felt Louis’ arms wrap around her neck.

“Well, luckily for you Miss Grimshaw, you’ve got less than a minute left,” Nick pulled back to look at Louis’ face, and _god_ she didn’t know how she got so lucky; Louis was all she’d ever wanted, she didn’t expect Nick to change when they got into a relationship and Louis didn’t care about all the flaws and faults that came along with Nick.

Nick couldn’t help but wonder if _this_ is what love is, if love was this feeling that bubbled up through her chest until she just couldn’t keep it all in. Vaguely she heard as people started to quieten down, heard a few obnoxious people starting to count from 30 and she almost rolled her eyes. But instead she leaned forward, and kissed Louis, trying to convey all her unsaid words and feelings; was never the best at saying them out loud. Better at telling them in whispers in the middle of the night, hours after Louis had fallen asleep.

 She thought Louis must know, of course Louis would know, probably knew before Nick did, because Nick doesn’t get out of bed on her day’s off to make someone breakfast and she most definitely doesn’t stay up all night holding a crying girl because someone died in a movie, and she doesn't force herself to go to a party just to see the smile that light's up said girl's face. Or at least she didn’t used to. God Louis had turned her into such a sap, Louis made her want to try for once, she felt like now she had accomplished getting someone to love her she could do anything, because Louis was an outright bitch when she wanted to be and she could turn your mood around to make you happy or sad depending on the day. And somehow she fell for Nick, and Nick would do anything to keep her. Louis hadn’t expected her to change, but it seemed she had anyway.

“It’s not midnight yet,” Nick smiled at Louis’ breathless whisper and opened her eyes, wasn’t even aware she had closed them.

“It doesn’t matter; kissing at midnight is for people that aren’t sure they’ll still be kissing someone when the next year comes. But I get to kiss you this year, and next year. And for as many years as you’ll have me,” she heard the countdown actually reach ten; and for every second they counted down she would press a kiss close to Louis’ lips, but not quite there. And when the countdown hit one, Nick kissed Louis, licked into her mouth and hoped that she knew.

Because Nick hated parties, almost as much as she loved Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
